


Picturesque Memories

by tricktea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:04:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tricktea/pseuds/tricktea
Summary: Pictures were an addition to his diary other than his long written recounts of events. It was a mild addiction that Luke has ever since he found a family of his own. For Jason and Luke, however, they have more than just pictures to keep them drawn towards each other. A simple shared moment.





	Picturesque Memories

Photography is an activity that Luke has taken up for a long time. Memories are worth cherishing and having it as a physical reminder helps keep him grounded. The first time he had gotten interested was when he saw the first picture taken with Thalia and Annabeth, and decided that he wanted more of it.

From time to time, he’d pick the best picture and tack it onto a page on his diary while he shared the rest among Thalia and Annabeth. No one expected him to be a nostalgic person, but after Kronos tried wriggling his way into his mind, it became a necessity for him to look back on the good times, as little as they were with no thanks to Hermes.

Lately, his camera’s memory stick was full of pictures where Jason would either be a part of it or taking up the entire frame. It was the same way Jason’s drawers were full of things he had gotten while spending time with Luke, including the pranks.

“Is that a picture of me walking into a tree?” Jason asked as they looked through the gallery. “How did you even manage to take that shot? It happened so fast.”

Luke shrugged. “Stroke of good luck. You shouldn’t have ignored my advice not to read while you walk.”

“I _had_ to know what were the other attractions of the place,” he grumbled.

Grinning, there was no doubt that Luke always found Jason’s sulking demeanor adorable and as always, he gave a peck on Jason’s lips to show it. As modest as Jason could be, he did put the effort in being as perfectly presentable as he could. It made teasing him all the more fun.

“Consider this picture to be my version of ‘I told you so’ then.” Luke rubbed his thumb against Jason’s cheek to tease him further, grinning wider when Jason huffed at him.

“Seeing that you’ve taken my clumsy shots make me feel that I should grab a camera so that I can try taking yours too.”

“Not going to work, Jay. I’m very sharp when it comes to all sorts of traps,” Luke reminded.

Jason grinned challengingly and leaned forward. “Oh yeah? You weren’t very alert when I came up behind you and scooped you up into the air.”

Rolling his eyes, Luke also let out a scoff. “Maybe I knew you were coming and just let you,” he lied. Travis and Connor always pointed out how Luke always let his guard down when his mind was occupied with Jason. To his defence, he was thinking of what to get for Jason’s birthday.

“ _Right_. You yelped when we left the ground,” Jason reminded confidently.

“Careful. I might just make you yelp right now.” To prove his point, Luke leaned over and brushed their noses together. He smirked when Jason immediately covered his mouth to muffle any noises but Luke knew that such surprise show of affections always worked in his favor.

His breath tickled against Jason’s skin, making Jason very much aware of their proximity and fluster instantly. Luke slowly removed Jason’s hand away and slotted their lips perfectly together. Jason couldn’t help but relax into the kiss and slowly traces his fingers up Luke’s biceps. At the same time, Luke was stroking Jason’s hair fondly and with a tenderness that he rarely showed with just anyone. To Luke, Jason ought to be treated with every bit of care. Similar thoughts with Jason about Luke.

After they parted, they gazed into each other’s eyes intensely.

“We really love talking about the old times, don’t we?” Jason asked in a small murmur but loud enough for Luke to catch it.

“Yeah, we do,” he agreed.

“I don’t usually do that,” Jason admitted as he closed his eyes and leaned their foreheads together. His arms rested on Luke’s shoulders while his hands hovered barely above the nape. “When I look back, I try to think of home and things got complicated.”

He was afraid.

Luke knew how that felt.

The sinking disappointment and millions of insecurities that came with the package could drown the air out of someone. There were so many ‘what-ifs’ that even one-time travel alone could not fix it.

The main culprit was the fear of abandonment. However—

“—Looking back on us reminds me of how much we’d stay,” Luke confessed. There were so many opportunities and reasons, Luke assumes, that would make Jason leave but they never did. Even when they had broken up once, they gravitated back to each other, unable to find the same desire for commitment with other people. No amount of pictures could replace the touches in their presence. “I _hate_ being away from you.”

“Me too. Can I make a confession?”

“Go on.”

“Those narrow-minded idiots in meetings were a bunch of whiny shitheads,” he grumbled.

Luke’s chuckles turned into laughter afterward and he had to lean away from Jason because of that. Those meetings were the main reason why they had to be apart more than they liked and if Jason had a choice, he’d rather hold it with Reyna and other members who have more productive criticism to contribute or just hang out with his lover.

Still, Jason rarely cussed in front of anyone but Luke and it was amusing.

“Need me to teach anyone of them a lesson?” Luke asked after calming his stomach down from all that laughing. “I can make some of them scream.”

Jason knew that Luke was serious and smiled. “As much as your ideas are great, the meetings are very formal. It’d make a good laugh though.”

Humming, Luke placed both of his hands at each side of Jason’s head and leaned forward, causing Jason to catch a glimpse of the pectoral line in between his lover’s shirt. Luke smirked when he caught Jason’s cheeks growing pink and emitting a hitched breath. They were both well built but it wasn’t the same when perfection was on the other’s bodies.

“You’d also think of me when it happens too,” Luke argued and laid many kisses on Jason’s well-sculptured jaw – and then his entire face, one by one.

“I always think of you,” Jason replied breathlessly, holding onto Luke’s shirt and causing it to drag down further. He was slowly sinking into the heat.

The way Luke grinned at that response showed that he was satisfied. Laying a few more lazy kisses on the side of Jason’s head, he then leaned down and lightly touched Jason’s bottom lip with his own. He could feel that Jason was eager with the way he clenched his fingers onto Luke’s shirt so tightly that the wrinkles became deeper.

The moment made Jason miss catching the sight of  Luke’s hand leaving his side and fumbling for the camera. In a swift motion aided by his experience and expertise, Luke was able to steady the lens to aim at them and took a perfect shot.

The sound of a photo being taken made Jason blink, and he turned his head to find the camera in the air. He wasn't surprise by the arbitrary photo taking anymore.

“I want to see that later,” he said, as he looked back at Luke with a hint of fondness in his smile.

“I will make a copy for you too,” Luke promised and sealed their lips together again.

Abandoning the camera to the side, Luke devoted all of his attention on Jason by committing his hands to his body. As long as they have each other, there were more memories to be made and they intended to savour every pleasant moment of it.


End file.
